Better Then Our Parents
by TristaSetsuna
Summary: This is about the next generation of Weasley's and their family at Hogwarts. Its really a fun story. The title will be explained in later chapters......this story is the reason for my living. I will make a new chapter soon....


Twenty three year old Ron Weasley Apparated into his living room and sighed with relief. The hectic day was finally over. Crookshanks, the cat he had come to love, purred and walked over to him.  
  
" Hermione?" He called for his wife.  
  
" In the kitchen." she yelled back.  
  
He placed a light kiss on her nose and peered into the cauldron on the stove.  
  
" Is this dinner or a potion?" Ron asked.  
  
" Dinner." was her reply.  
  
" Good, I'm starving." He sat down at the table and opened the Daily Prophet, scanning the articles.  
  
" Ron, how do you feel about kids?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
" Kids are great. Are you asking this because Angelina's pregnant? And Katie? And Ginny? And Penny?"  
  
" Well....partially." He still hadn't got her point. " And because, and because, well, Ron, because I'm pregnant too." Ron's chair flipped over as he raced to her.  
  
" Are you serious?" He demanded. She couldn't help but grin and use the phrase that one thought of whenever one was asked that question.  
  
" No, Sirius is Sirius." Seeing the look in his eyes, she decided to stop torturing him. " Yes, I'm serious. I'm due in July."  
  
" That means you're...4 months already." She nodded.  
  
" Oy, we're going to be parents." Hermione grinned. Before she could say anything else, his lips were pressing on hers, spreading warmth and making her relax.  
  
" Are you happy?" She asked when the kiss ended.  
  
" Delighted." He leaned in for another kiss when the doorbell rang.  
  
" Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron demanded, scowling.  
  
" Either my parents, or yours." She smiled. "I invited them over for dinner last week."  
  
" Have you known since last week?"  
  
" Yes. You have no idea how hard it is to tell your husband you're having a baby. And Ron! Do you know how incredibly thick we are? We should have figured out all the signs with everyone pregnant."  
  
" What'll you think my parents'll say?"  
  
" They've probably known already."  
Hermione opened the door and threw her arms around a petite brunette.  
  
" Mum! You're here!  
  
" Hullo dears."  
  
" Mum, Dad come in. We're just waiting for my parents to get here." Ron said, ushering them in.  
  
" No need to wait, we're here." Hermione led the way into the dining room.  
  
It was midway through the meal when Hermione said she had an announcement. Her mums grinned at her, but Mrs. Weasley frowned.  
  
" Arthur! Be quiet!"  
  
"Ron and I are having a baby."  
  
" You're joking!" the grandfathers cried. Ron shook his head.  
  
Mrs. Granger was crying as she hugged her children. Mrs. Weasley was grinning.  
  
" I thought for awhile you were pregnant, but you never said anything...I just concluded you were gaining weght. I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasley gave her favorite daughter-in-law a hug.  
  
* * *   
  
Hermione and Ron broke the news to the rest of the family the next day at dinner.  
  
" You're joking!" Cried Vanessa and Melanie, the only ones not pregnant. Charlie stood up and draped an arm around Vanessa.  
  
" So are we."  
  
" And us," Harry said, smiling at Melanie. So scratch that about them not being pregnant.  
  
" Wow, this is odd." Angelina said. Fred agreed with his wife.  
  
" Very." Katie added. George smiled at her. Rodrhy, Ginny's husband began to laugh.  
  
" I feel so bad. You're going to go through 5 months of hell and you will never be ready for it! And I only have 1 week left!" Ginny threw some food at him and everyone missed Mr. Weasley muttering " Thats what you think. So young, so naive." and grinning evilly.  
  
" Only one month left for me," Katie said, patting her stomach fondly, " and then this baby's out."   
  
" And we can finally play Quidditch again." Angelina added. Katie grinned.  
  
" I know. Poor Oliver, he's been going crazy trying to find replacement chasers."  
  
" Yes, he seems to think its my fault that you can't fly right now." George said. " I have no idea where he came up with that. Said something about 'men are all evil, yada yada yada...'"  
  
" Quite funny, considering he's a man. He punishes us during practice," George said.  
  
" You poor, poor boys." Angelina said.  
  
At that moment there was a pop in the fireplace and Oliver's face appeared.  
  
" I'm pregnant!!!" He screamed. The Weasley's stared.  
  
" What he means," Suzanne, Oliver's wife said as her head appreared next to her husbands, " is that we are having a baby." She looked amused. " I just told him."  
  
" Congratulations!" They chorused.  
  
" Thanks,"  
  
* * *  
  
Four months later, Ron and Mrs. Weasley Apparated to his home.  
  
" 'Mione?" He called.  
  
" In *hic* the *hic* kitchen." They could hear her sobbing. Ron ran to the kitchen. She was standing in the middle of it, wearing an apron that wouldn't tie, and crying her heart out.  
  
" Whats the matter?" Asked a panic-stricken Ron.  
  
" I'm *hic* ugly! And *hic* fat! My feet hurt! My back aches!! All I want is my chocolate chip oatmeal pickle and onion cookies but I ran out! And I was trying to bake some more but *hic* this apron won't *hic* tie!! And I used to be able to *hic* wrap it around me *hic* 4 times!! Penny isn't this huge and she's due before me!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her daughter, trying to smother a grin.   
  
" We'll be back!" she cried, giving a wave before they disappeared. Ron stared at the now empty kitchen and Apparated to The Burrow, where he met up with Ginny and Alexiel, his new nephew, Marissa(Fred's daughter) and Devin (George's daughter). All had been born just a few months ago.  
  
" Can I eat with you prats tonight?" he asked.  
  
" Sure. Where's Hermione? And Mum?" They asked.  
  
" No bloody idea." They sat down and began to eat. It was only until after dinner that Hermione and Mrs. Weasley showed up.  
  
" Ron, I need to talk to you." Hermione whispered.  
  
" 'Mione, are you alright? What about the baby?"  
From the living room the only sound they heard was a cry of "WHAAT??" from Ron.  
  
" Mum, what's she telling him?" Ginny asked, concerned. Mrs. Weasley grinned.  
  
" She's having twins."  
  
" Ohhh....." the original Weasley twins grinned evilly.   
  
" Thats gotta scare him." Fred added.  
  
" Sure as hell would scare me," Percy said, giving Penny a look that plainly said, 'We are not having twins, are we????'  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks later, the only thing the patients and families at the hospital could hear was the screaming of Hermione.  
  
" Ron, I HATE YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! We're not EVER sleeping in the same bed again!!" She was in labor and not happy. Fred thought this was funny.  
  
" Poor Ronniekins." he cooed.  
  
  
Hermione felt like crap. Her hair was all messy, she was tired, wanted to cry, and all sweaty.  
  
" You did it honey. It's all over." Ron was kissing her forehead. "Look." He nudged her and gasped as he put two babies in her arms. One was a boy with bright red hair, the elder; the other, a girl with brown hair.  
  
" Names?" Asked a nurse, grinning.  
  
" David and Veronica Weasley." Hermione answered, kissing them. " Go show them to our family." she said, after yawning. Ron planted a kiss on her lips.   
  
"Love you."  
  
" Love you too, Ron. And Ron," she added, as he headed for the door with the new Weasley twins. " Don't seperate them. They're holding hands."  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
" See you in a few minutes Mum."  
  
" Alright Dad."  
  
  
******This is only sort of an intro to the story. There will be more since this story haunts my being...******** 


End file.
